


Something soft, sad and delicate

by Graffias



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu, Uri e gli altri sono lì, esistono, perché loro ne hanno bisogno per combattere, eppure, per quanto ciò sia triste e renda malinconica la loro presenza, il legame e il rapporto che hanno con loro è qualcosa di talmente delicato da essere un simbolo forte. Sono come dei simboli ulteriori della loro Famiglia.<br/>[Sì, i personaggi di questa storia sono Natsu & co.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something soft, sad and delicate

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it e EFP il 6 maggio 2011.  
>  **Note iniziali:**  
>  \- Sì, i personaggi di questa storia sono Natsu, Uri, Jirou e company. E no, la sera prima di scrivere questo non avevo mangiato pesante.  
> \- Non è crack come si potrebbe inizialmente pensare XD Sono perlopiù riflessioni sparse e scomposte sui loro "padroni".  
> \- Non ci sono spoiler sui fatti principali dell’Inheritance Arc, andate tranquilli: per quanto le riflessioni nascano anche da alcuni azioni di quest’Arc, non viene spoilerato niente.  
> \- L’ambientazione temporale è assai vaga, ficcate temporalmente questa storia dove più vi piace fra la fine della Future Arc e la probabile fine dell’Inheritance Arc.  
> \- Per me l’identità sessuale di questi animaletti è come il sesso degli angeli: non ho ancora capito _chi_ esattamente di loro sia femmina (Uri è femmina?). Vabbè, tanto per la trama in sé è superfluo.  
>  \- Nelle scans inglesi ogni tanto i nomi cambiano a random, non ho ancora capito quali sono quelli giusti, ma comunque le versioni che troverete qui sono: Natsu, Uri, Jirou, Kojirou, Kangaryuu, Gyuudon, Roll e Mukurou.  
> \- Non ci sono pairing, cioè, non ho shippato i loro padroni, è tutto inteso come friendship, ma siete liberi di vederci quello che più vi aggrada. L’unico hint leggero e velato che ho messo è un 6996 con le maracas in mano giusto per gradire.  
> \- Nel momento in cui ho scritto questa storia, le scans inglesi erano ferme al capitolo 335, giusto per preservarmi da eventuali rivelazioni future…  
> \- Ah, il titolo della storia viene da una strofa di "Existentialism on Prom Night" degli Straylight Run; così, a random, perché la stavo ascoltando. Più precisamente la parte è questa: "Sing me _something soft, sad and delicate_ , or loud and out of key, sing me anything. We're glad for what we've got, done with what we've lost. Our whole lives laid out, right in front of us. Sing like you think no one's listening, you would kill for this, just a little bit". Potete ascoltarla [qui](http://youtu.be/hXdLUcqwBSg).  
> È tutto, buona lettura!  
> 

\- **Something soft, sad and delicate** -

  
  


Uri sa che non dovrebbe andare in giro per la villa, per questo lo sta facendo. Sa che in un modo o nell’altro ciò causerà guai al suo padrone, e se ne compiace.  
Probabilmente alla fine, davanti all’ennesimo vaso rotto, se ne starà in modo regale in cima a qualche mobile, fissando con occhioni falsamente innocenti il padrone mentre agita pigramente la lunga coda: non è certo colpa sua se i vasi sono un impedimento al suo passaggio, è colpa di chi li mette proprio lì.  
Uri non ascolta nessuno, tende solo a prestare attenzione a chi in un modo o nell’altro soddisfa i suoi bisogni: niente croccantini, niente Cambio Forma, è bene che il suo padrone lo sappia. O forse lo sa già: anche lui non ascolta nessuno, sarebbe logico che ascoltasse sua sorella – come sarebbe logico che Uri ascoltasse il suo padrone – ma non lo fa e segue i suoi istinti cercando ciò di cui ha bisogno altrove e con irruenza e non nei posti più logici. Sono simili in fondo, Uri e il suo padrone, per questo lo trova irritante.  
C’è una finestra aperta; per un attimo la tenda che si muove appena grazie al vento solletica i suoi istinti predatori: assottiglia gli occhi e si abbassa in posizione d’attacco, balza in avanti e artiglia il tessuto della tenda sfilacciandolo. Purtroppo però non succede nulla, la tenda non si muove più e non urla di dolore come dovrebbe – o come farebbe il suo padrone – nonostante sia stata appena infilzata. Uri emette un miagolio basso di disapprovazione e poi balza sopra il davanzale di marmo chiaro.  
È una bella giornata di sole; rivolge il muso all’insù e fissa il cielo: quand’è così terso sembra un tetto infinito pronto a coprire ogni cosa allo stesso modo. Uri non sa se temerlo o riverirlo per questa sua potenza, o se piuttosto starsene tranquillamente a cuccia a bearsi del fatto che il cielo ci sia nonostante tutto. Forse l’opzione migliore è la via di mezzo: fare di tutto affinché il cielo possa essere ancora un tetto amabile e si possa tornare sempre a rotolarsi sotto di lui.  
Sente uno strano stridere: tende le orecchie, annusa l’aria e guarda attentamente in alto a sinistra. C’è una rondine che vola, è Kojirou.  
Fissa l’uccello agitando nervosamente la coda.  
Uri è un felino predatore, Kojirou è un uccello, e questa è la verità dei fatti: deve papparselo, è scritto da qualche parte nel loro DNA. Uri pensa che sia divertente fare cose solo perché fanno parte dei propri istinti, come rompere i vasi che impediscono ai suoi balzi di essere pienamente eleganti – Uri pensa che l’eleganza sia qualcosa di tipicamente felino e che anche questo faccia parte del suo DNA.  
Guarda con soddisfazione la sua preda, pensa che basta poco per raggiungerla: un bel salto con gli artigli sfoderati e l’afferrerà in volo, poco importa se poi cadranno entrambi a terra, perché l’importante è afferrare quell’uccellaccio; conta solo raggiungere l’obiettivo, non l’effetto.  
Su quel davanzale, però, mentre guarda con quanta grazia quella rondine attraversa quel blu infinito – quasi una benedizione che scende dal cielo, come la pioggia primaverile – una strana malinconia fa assopire i suoi istinti predatori; ora la sua coda frusta l’aria per un tipo di frustrazione diversa.  
Uri non è come Kojirou, Uri non toccherà mai il cielo come fa Kojirou, perché se Kojirou benedice con grazia, Uri distrugge con irruenza. È ingiusto. Vorrebbe volare.  
Segue ancora con lo sguardo il volo della rondine: vorrebbe riuscire o ad attaccarsi alla scia che lascia o a papparsela, ma entrambe le cose sa bene quanto siano impossibili, per quanto spesso provi a fare soprattutto la seconda.  
Forse, il segreto di quell’eterna lotta e della goffa e a loro modo affettuosa sopportazione che lega i loro due padroni è quell’equilibrio necessario che porta il loro essere vicini: dopo l’annientamento arriva sempre la benedizione per ricostruire, con calma.  
Pensa questo Uri, prima che le sue orecchie si tendano di nuovo sentendo qualcosa alle sue spalle e che sul suo muso si dipinga un’espressione compresa fra il disgusto e il terrore.

 

Jirou adora le coccole del suo padrone, è una cosa che mette di buon umore entrambi anche in mezzo alle difficoltà.  
Jirou non fa mai domande: recepisce lo stato d’animo del suo padrone e gli poggia il muso e le zampe anteriori in grembo guardandolo dritto negli occhi, all’improvviso. Subito dopo il padrone gli sorride sorpreso, lo coccola e tornano a sorridere entrambi.  
Anche il suo padrone fa così: non fa mai domande, mette un braccio intorno alle spalle dei propri compagni, all’improvviso, e il sorriso ritorna.  
Jirou è fedele al suo padrone, perché respira aria di fedeltà quando gli trotterella intorno. Il padrone è fedele ai suoi compagni, a costo di doversi piegare, a costo di dover fare l’impossibile: non importa quanto loro siano fedeli a lui, lui è fedele a loro. Non importa quanto il padrone sia fedele a Jirou, importa quanto Jirou sia fedele al suo padrone, perché fin tanto che lo sarà vorrà dire che il loro legame esiste ancora, ed è questo il nocciolo della questione, i legami. Si è fedeli perché c’è un legame, e non importa quanto quest’ultimo sia bistrattato.  
Non importa quanto Uri lo detesti, c’è un legame sottile fra di loro, e fin tanto che ci sarà gli sarà fedele.  
In teoria non dovrebbero andare d’accordo lui e Uri, perché sono cane e gatto, ma i legami non rispettano la logica. I legami semplicemente "accadono": i destini delle persone sono fili che s’intrecciano per caso, perché cercare il motivo di quest’incrocio o struggersi al pensiero di quanto questi legami possano essere basilarmente sbagliati?  
Si è legati, si è fedeli.  
Jirou ama gironzolare ai piedi del suo padrone, ama seguire i suoi passi e gli piace come il padrone segue i passi dei suoi compagni. C’è calma nei passi suoi e del padrone, cercano armonia, e quando quest’ultima non c’è o viene minacciata alzano la guardia e "abbaiano" entrambi, seri.  
Jirou sa di non essere esattamente un cane da guardia, ma sente che c’è un’armonia da proteggere e lo fa. Abbaia, ma non morde.  
Il suo padrone combatte, ma non uccide.  
E con tutta la forza di una pioggia torrenziale che cade giù dal cielo tranquilla – perché sa che nessuno può fare materialmente qualcosa per fermarla – si abbattono insieme sul nemico.  
A Jirou non importano le diversità o ciò che è stato fatto e detto, davvero, perché fin tanto che c’è un legame, un ricordo o qualcosa di vero che lega, lui sarà fedele.  
Quindi, quando vede Uri fissare con malinconia il cielo, non gli importa se sono cane e gatto: corre a fargli le feste e a leccargli la faccia, senza fargli domande. Perché hanno combattuto insieme, perché sono sotto lo stesso cielo.  
È questo il loro legame, non importa quanto adesso Uri lo stia graffiando miagolando con furia: dopo la tempesta, una pioggia tranquilla lava sempre via il fango della distruzione. Lo sanno bene.

 

Kangaryuu fissa la scena inclinando appena la testa di lato: non sa bene cosa sta succedendo, sembra però che Uri e Jirou si stiano affrontando in modo fraterno.  
Tutto ciò suona molto appassionante: avanza con due grossi salti e alza le zampe in alto come ha visto spesso fare al proprio padrone.  
Ci sono cose che Kangaryuu ha difficoltà a capire, pensa che tutto sommato le cose semplici e pratiche siano le migliori e che la sana lotta non guasti mai.  
Il calore del sole, per esempio, è semplice e pratico, e fa bene, lo vede soprattutto sui suoi compagni e su quelli del suo padrone: alle volte basta stare sdraiati sull’erba col viso rivolto al sole, prendendo tutto il suo naturale tepore, per poi stare meglio. Le cose più sono semplici e immediate, più fanno bene.  
Kangaryuu si preoccupa spesso per i suoi compagni: ci sono volte che vorrebbe tenerli tutti dentro al suo marsupio mentre usa i suoi pugni per proteggerli, perché così, nel frattempo che tutti i danni peggiori si infrangono contro il suo corpo, i suoi compagni si rinforzano grazie al suo calore – il suo potere.  
Kangaryuu vuole essere importante per i suoi compagni, vorrebbe poter splendere abbastanza da guarirli sempre, perché così potranno correre e correre ancora, sfidarsi in modo appassionato senza che nessuna ombra venga a disturbarli. Sfidarsi per crescere e maturare insieme.  
Il suo padrone è sempre così sicuro di sé, sempre così determinato a stare su. Sembra costantemente pronto a correre per ore, fino ad arrivare alla fine della strada che ha da fare – e non importa quale sia e se l’abbia scelta lui o se gli è stata imposta – e nel suo ottimismo innato, Kangaryuu vede quella luce che lo spinge a stargli accanto. È bello quando si cingono le spalle a vicenda, come due compagni sinceri e fedeli, quando capiscono che insieme possono farcela, anche perché è importante che loro ce la facciano: è un onore essere l’uno il compagno dell’altro.  
Uri e Jirou sono così pieni di energia, Kangaryuu pensa che stiano usando le loro diversità per sfidarsi per potersi migliorare a vicenda, come dei veri combattenti, come dei veri amici.  
C’è tanta luce quando sono tutti insieme, sembra sempre che insieme possano iniziare di volta in volta a costruire qualcosa di diverso: alza di nuovo i pugni e si unisce appassionatamente alla lotta.  
Se si deve costruire qualcosa, è bene attivarsi, e dopo la pioggia viene sempre il sole. Questo lo sanno bene.

 

Gyuudon pascola privo d’espressioni sotto un albero nel giardino della villa.  
La sua presenza è effettivamente ingombrante, come quella del suo padrone, anche se per ragioni diverse.  
Il suo padrone sta dormendo rotolandosi di tanto in tanto fra le radici dell’albero; ride nel sonno, minaccia di uccidere il suo stesso boss.  
È ingombrante il suo padrone, lo sa e forse lo sa anche lui stesso, perché è piccolo e per quanto dica a se stesso che è forte alla fine non tutto può essere risolto come quando sale su uno sgabello per rubare la marmellata nella dispensa. È ingombrante perché per quanto allunghi la sua manina non riesce mai a raggiungere quel mondo di giovani adulti a cui aspira tanto, e gli altri sono costantemente preoccupati per lui e di quanto sia cosciente di ciò che fa.  
È ingombrante anche la sua voglia di fare, sono ingombranti anche gli abbozzi di sentimenti e legami che Gyuudon gli sente nel petto, perché nel momento giusto gli fanno abbastanza male da farlo esplodere.  
È piccolo il suo padrone, assorbe facilmente tutto il dolore, basta poco per ferirlo – anche un semplice no detto nel momento sbagliato – e improvvisamente diventa quasi metaforicamente tutto lo sfogo dell’intera Famiglia, come se nel semplice pianto di un bambino sfociassero anche tutte le cose di cui si sono privati i ragazzini più grandi. Forse per questo poi i suoi attacchi sono così potenti.  
Il suo padrone vuole solo la mamma, e in fondo, chi anche degli altri non la vorrebbe? Non ci sono adulti a difenderli nel momento giusto, il suo padrone ne è solo molto più cosciente degli altri.  
Gyuudon è grande e grosso, ingombrante, compensa anche fin troppo l’essere piccolo del suo padrone, e nel momento giusto lo fa salire in groppa e gli fa stringere le sue corna: non importa quanto siano ingombranti, perché insieme possono sconfiggere il nemico con la forza e la durezza di un fulmine a ciel sereno; il padrone gli dona tutta la sua risoluzione di bimbo per cui il calore della famiglia è tutto ciò che conta, e lui gli offre in cambio tutta la sua forza di toro. È un po’ come se vedessero rosso insieme nello stesso momento.  
È duro il suo padrone, è testardo e cocciuto, ma la cosa bella è che sa sempre cosa vuole.  
Gyuudon non si sente così ingombrante in mezzo ai suoi compagni, se è con il suo padrone; non gli pesa neanche essere meno agile e così grosso, perché è vero che non potrà mai raggiungere per certi versi i suoi compagni, ma la sua stazza e le sue corna sono fatte per essere il migliore degli scudi, il più forte e il più duro. È così che li aiuta.  
Il suo padrone rotola di nuovo sull’erba e mormora ebete nel sonno che il braccio destro del suo boss è uno stupido; Gyuudon spinge con il muso la coperta che ha addosso per coprirlo meglio e torna a ruminare indifferente mentre nella villa, al piano di sopra, i suoi compagni usano la loro agilità in altri modi.  
Forse il suo padrone ha ragione, forse sono tutti stupidi.  
Ma gli vogliono tutti bene.  
Lui e il suo padrone non sono poi così fuori posto.

 

Mukurou atterra regale sul ramo dell’albero sotto cui pascola il toro.  
Non è ancora sera, non può andare a caccia di topolini, la cosa lo disturba: si arruffa e si stringe di più le ali sui fianchi, si accoccola maggiormente sul ramo.  
Non ha neanche nessuno da ascoltare. Ha due padroni, Mukurou, che lo trattano in modo diverso, ed è legato ad entrambi allo stesso modo.  
La padroncina femmina è delicata come un fiore, ma è il fiore di una pianta rampicante che avviluppandosi al tronco di un albero può stringerlo fino a scolpirlo. È decisa e risoluta la sua padroncina. Mukurou non atterra mai sul suo braccio, ma sempre sulla sua spalla, nel punto in cui sente più carne e meno pelle e ossa, per non farle male, per pesarle il meno possibile.  
La padroncina spesso gli parla – anche perché ha poche persone con cui farlo – lo stringe al petto e gli fa sentire il loro legame nel più timido dei modi. Mukurou sa che grazie a lui la padroncina non è mai sola, in nessun tempo, in nessun spazio.  
Un occhio della sua padroncina non funziona più, lei lo tiene sempre coperto; un occhio del padrone, invece, funziona fin troppo e lo tiene scoperto. I suoi occhi di gufo invece non possono muoversi. È buffo come gli occhi di tutti e tre siano così particolari.  
Nella notte, il suo verso non fa paura alla sua padroncina e veglia su di lei costruendo grandi sogni, grandi progetti con l’aiuto della notte. Le vuole bene, per questo lascia che il padrone ogni tanto lo possieda, così tramite lui può guidare lei: non lo disturba la sua invasione, perché si fida del suo padrone. Sa che il suo padrone conosce talmente tanto bene il Male da saperlo dosare perfettamente, e la possessione è il male minore.  
Le volte che il suo padrone appare, si posa sempre sul suo braccio in modo sicuro; sono regali e fieri insieme, c’è soddisfazione nei loro sguardi quando s’incrociano, perché le loro ambiguità sono gemelle. Sembra che nessuno capisca mai perfettamente le intenzioni del padrone e lui stesso si diverte a confondere di più gli altri, proprio come Mukurou si diverte a far rabbrividire gli altri con la sua capacità di ruotare la testa di trecentosessanta gradi, come se non bastasse il suo essere un rapace notturno a renderlo a tratti inquietante.  
Nella notte accadono tante cose, Mukurou lo sa, non c’è luce e nell’oscurità si possono creare tante cose, anche quelle impossibili. E non sono illusioni, sono qualcosa di peggio: sono sogni. I sogni illuminano – in modo più o meno vero, più o meno falso – i sogni guidano, animano, spingono e drogano, perché nascono nella notte, nell’oscurità, quindi non possono essere qualcosa di totalmente buono. Questo la padroncina probabilmente lo sa, ma si permette sempre lo stesso di sognare del padrone, di come liberarlo. Perché senza quel sogno lei non sarebbe più niente.  
C’è della nebbia attorno alla sua padroncina e agli altri suoi due strani compagni, una nebbia pronta a diventare qualsiasi cosa, una nebbia che può far male perché conosce il Male; Mukurou sa che anche lui senza quella nebbia sarebbe niente. È furbo il suo padrone, sa creare bene delle dipendenze di cui lui stesso è vittima: non c’è più né suo né mio, c’è solo _lui_. E come liberarlo. E come riaverlo. E come fare in modo che tutta quella nebbia si abbassi una volta per tutte e mostri un corpo vero.  
Senza loro non c’è lui, e senza lui non ci sono loro.  
Mukurou bada alla padroncina, nel frattempo, sfrutta la nebbia e la notte e l’aiuta a costruire il cammino verso quel sogno che non sembra farsi mai vicino. E riguardo all’altra Famiglia, a quella a cui nonostante tutto hanno deciso di far parte… a volte li capisce, così tanto da restare attonito, ma per ora sta sulla spalla della sua padroncina e sul braccio del suo padrone.

 

Roll non lo sa com’è finito in quel corridoio: stava solo rincorrendo Hibird, ma lui ha le zampe troppo corte e ogni volta non ce la fa mai a tenergli passo. Come quando il padrone lo chiama mentre sta saltando ed è in aria: Hibird gli vola intorno tutto felice di rivederlo mentre lui agita disperatamente le zampine senza riuscire a volare. Non riesce mai a raggiungere Hibird, resta sempre indietro. Spesso si ritrova ad avere paura.  
Roll si fa piccolo dietro una grossa sedia dall’aspetto molto pomposo e si guarda intorno con gli occhietti smarriti. È solo in un posto che non conosce, ed è piccolo.  
Roll pensa di essere facile da pestare e in fin dei conti in quella villa c’è troppa gente. Non gli piacciono le persone, non gli piace avere intorno tante persone, perché lui è piccolo, ha paura di non essere visto, di essere calpestato, di essere calciato per sbaglio e di fare una fine brutta-brutta. Al sol pensiero si copre gli occhietti con le zampe.  
Quando è nei posti affollati, Roll si chiude a palla per non vedere nessuno, per non vedere la sua stessa probabile fine, e lo sa che così con i suoi aculei finirà per fare del male a chi si avvicinerà anche solo per chiedergli innocentemente come sta, ma non può farci niente. Preferisce chiudersi e non vedere più niente, e il prezzo da pagare è quello, ferire gli altri.  
Nella sua testa, quando chiude gli occhi davanti al mondo, va tutto bene, lui continua ad essere piccolo ma è più forte, niente gli fa male: è fuori dalla sua testa che c’è l’inferno.  
Roll scuote la testa e strizza un paio di volte forte gli occhi per provare a ridarsi un tono, per provare a non chiudersi. Si azzarda a fare qualche passetto verso il centro del corridoio e tenta di ricordare com’è il padrone.  
Il padrone è in perenne lotta per essere il più forte, è come se applicasse tutte le cose che Roll ha solo in testa, come se dimostrasse costantemente che non può essere schiacciato e che non conta quanto le persone o gli eventi stessi possano essere più grandi di lui: uscirà vittorioso lo stesso e più forte di prima. Il padrone non è coraggioso, è sconsiderato – Roll se lo ripete spesso annuendo con forza – però si chiede anche perché mai metta in pratica tutte quelle cose per essere sempre il più forte. Che bisogno ha di dimostrare di volta in volta quant’è forte?  
Roll ha paura degli spazi quando è solo, perché è piccolo e ha paura che gli facciano del male; il padrone, invece, fa propri gli spazi e non ha più paura che qualcuno lo disturbi. Quando qualcuno si sta avvicinando, Roll si chiude a palla e anche senza volerlo lo punge con gli aculei; quando qualcuno si avvicina e lo disturba, il padrone lo punisce con i tonfa.  
C’è qualcosa che gli sfugge, nella connessione fra lui e il padrone, una leggera empatia che sente quando lo vede accovacciarsi davanti a lui e tendergli una mano sorridendo, ma che svanisce quando la risolutezza del padrone lo investe con tutta la sua violenza. In quel momento non c’è più empatia, ma ammirazione.  
Roll sa che deve farsi forza, come si fa forza il padrone, perché la forza e il coraggio chiamano altra forza e altro coraggio e alla fine riuscirà ad averne abbastanza da non riuscire più a tenerla fra le zampine, perché le ha troppo piccole: la lascerà andare e si propagherà nell’aria. La forza aumenta solo se si continua a lottare, ad ogni costo, fino ad arrivare al punto in cui niente fa più male.  
Roll si rende conto che allora ha solo paura del dolore. Il padrone ha mai avuto paura di provare dolore? Se lo chiede mentre inizia a correre più sicuro lungo il corridoio, con le unghiette che ticchettano contro il pavimento di marmo pregiato e lucidato a specchio.  
Non riesce a trovare la risposta alla sua domanda, mentre corre ancora, però correre è come lottare e più lotta più la sua forza e il suo coraggio aumentano. Ed è felice. Il segreto per stare bene da soli forse è tutto lì, nel farsi forza fino a riempire tutti gli spazi con la propria presenza – con ciò che emana la propria presenza. E poi finalmente niente farà più male.  
Roll corre ancora, contento, pensando di andare sempre e solo dritto; poi, d’improvviso, vede qualcuno o qualcosa uscire lentamente da una porta indietreggiando: col faccino terrorizzato, prova a frenare di colpo facendo stridere le zampine sul pavimento.

 

Natsu zampetta per il corridoio austero della villa col musino perso all’insù. Non sa dove sia il suo padrone, sta solo cercando i suoi compagni perché… si sentiva un po’ solo, ecco.  
La casa del suo padrone è piccola, non è grande come quella villa, e lì si sente un po’ perso e fuori posto, perché non gli sembra poi così tanto accogliente, per quanto spazio ci sia. Probabilmente perché in quel posto non ci sono ricordi disseminati sul pavimento come gusci di noccioline mangiate in compagnia.  
La camera del padrone è sempre disordinata, Natsu se ne sta sempre al suo fianco, sia quando il padrone è seduto a terra sia quando è seduto sul letto, e guarda i compagni del padrone sporgendo appena il musino dal nascondiglio. Natsu non è pauroso, è solo _cauto_ , come i bambini che hanno imparato che l’acqua può essere bollente e quindi adesso la temono un pochino.  
Natsu sa che possono succedere cose brutte, che si può stare male e che le persone intorno a lui possono soffrire, per questo gli piace godersi più che può il bel tempo e il calore del fianco del suo padrone e di chi gli sta accanto. È solo cauto, vorrebbe solo arrotolarsi in una calda e comoda coperta e non scoprirsi mai più, così sarebbe a posto per sempre.  
Al di fuori delle coperte, il mondo spesso è brutto.  
In verità, vorrebbe una coperta bella grande per coprire tutti. Vorrebbe coprire tutti, pure Uri che lo graffia sempre. Pure Mukurou, anche se lo spaventa sempre quando gira totalmente la testa in quel modo agghiacciante.  
Natsu è cauto ogni volta che si avvicina ai suoi compagni, perché sono diversi da lui, non sa mai quali tasti premere in loro presenza: gli sembrano così forti e decisi in confronto a lui. Cos’hanno in comune? Forse niente, però quando è con loro non ha più paura e gli sembra che tutte le loro stranezze turbino insieme creando qualcosa di nuovo dove esseri così diversi possono andare d’accordo, come se improvvisamente ci fosse armonia. Natsu crede che si influenzino a vicenda. Certe volte vorrebbe prendere da ciascuno dei suoi compagni la cosa che gli piace di più e lo fa star bene, per poi unire tutti i pezzi e fare un quadro da mostrare a tutti, per far vedere loro che non hanno bisogno di litigare, che stanno bene insieme. Sa che è un pensiero molto stupido, ma non può farci nulla.  
Sì, vorrebbe solo avere una coperta per coprirli tutti, in nome di tutti quei piccoli pezzi di loro che lo fanno stare bene. Non è bello rotolarsi sotto le coperte da soli. Non è bello neanche rotolarsi sull’erba sotto il cielo sereno da soli.  
Natsu sa che in fondo sono belli insieme perché sono diversi. L’arcobaleno, per esempio, è bello, ma è fatto di tanti colori completamente diversi fra di loro. Ma è bello lo stesso.  
È piccolo, Natsu, ed è troppo cauto per essere un leone – come il suo padrone è troppo buono per essere un boss – però è bello quando finalmente le loro parti da leone si allineano e combattono insieme: entrambi, alla fine, non vogliono che le cose care sfuggano dalle loro mani e zampe. Anche il padrone forse vorrebbe avere una coperta abbastanza grande per tutti.  
Sente dei versi dei suoi compagni provenire da una stanza in fondo a destra; accelera la corsa sorridendo e frena sulla soglia della porta. Fissa attonito cosa sta succedendo.  
Uri è sotto le zampe di Jirou, che lo sta leccando scodinzolante nonostante continui ad essere graffiato; Kangaryuu sta saltando loro addosso con i pugni rivolti in aria: molto probabilmente ha capito che quella è soltanto una lotta amichevole, non una dubbia dimostrazione d’affetto.  
Decisamente Natsu non vuole prendere parte a quella follia: impaurito, fa dei passetti indietro per uscire dalla porta, prima che Kangaryuu lo veda e cerchi di coinvolgerlo.

 

Roll si ferma giusto un attimo prima che i suoi aculei pungano il posteriore dell’animaletto che ha visto improvvisamente uscire da una stanza del corridoio, e si allontana di colpo quando i suoi occhi incontrano quelli dell’altro: impauriti, scattano entrambi all’indietro e si guardano spaventati e perplessi.

Natsu sa che Roll difficilmente si avvicina agli altri e che di solito sta solo, in compagnia soltanto di Hibird, vorrebbe però fargli capire che se vuole può restare con loro. In realtà, Natsu ha paura di finire infilzato dai suoi aculei in un modo o nell’altro, magari senza una vera colpa, però non vuole e non può fargli capire che ha perfino paura di toccarlo, così si sforza, fa un bel sospiro e si avvicina. E allunga piano-piano la zampa tremante verso il muso dell’altro, per fargli capire che non ha paura di toccarlo.

Roll osserva perplesso la zampa di Natsu, è spaventato, però è troppo sorpreso dal gesto per muoversi.

Natsu chiude gli occhi stringendoli forte e gli tocca il muso.  
Non succede niente, non si è punto.  
Contento, scodinzola e gli tocca di nuovo il muso. Più volte.

Roll fissa Natsu che sorride e scodinzola mentre continua a tastargli il muso. Sta diventando fastidioso.  
Come dice sempre il suo padrone? Ah sì, "mordere a morte".  
Roll apre la bocca e affonda i dentini nella zampa di Natsu.

Natsu urla di dolore con i lacrimoni agli occhi, prova a scappare via ma Roll resta attaccato alla sua zampa, e in preda al dolore finisce per sbaglio dritto in mezzo alla rissa fra Uri, Jirou e Kangaryuu. Insieme a Roll.

Gyuudon alza lo sguardo assente dal prato alla finestra del piano di sopra della villa: i suoi compagni si sono fatti più chiassosi. Vorrebbe andare da loro, o forse non dovrebbe.  
Del resto, però, il suo padrone ogni volta si unisce con entusiasmo ai giochi dei propri compagni, anche quando loro non glielo chiedono. Forse non è così male autoinvitarsi: saranno pure una massa di stupidi, ma sembra proprio che si stiano divertendo.  
Rimbocca di nuovo le coperte al suo padrone e poi trotta verso l’ingresso della villa.

Mukurou osserva la scena con occhio critico.  
Potrebbe unirsi anche lui, in fondo, potrebbe illudere Uri che tutti gli altri siano diventati delle sardine, per esempio, ma poi la padroncina gli darebbe dei piccoli colpetti affettuosi sulla testa dicendogli seria e monocorde che non si fanno queste cose.  
Forse, però, al padrone non dispiacerebbe.  
Sospira decidendo di lasciar perdere e si alza in volo, incrociandosi brevemente nel cielo con Kojirou che sta invece volando verso la finestra.

Sopra il tetto della villa, Hibird vola in tondo cantando l’inno di Namimori.

 

Reborn è seduto sopra il ramo di un albero; sente le urla dei Guardiani e del suo studente, disperati e arrabbiati per come i loro "animaletti domestici" hanno ridotto una delle più importanti ville della Famiglia Vongola, e… ride sotto la tesa del suo cappello.  
Natsu, Uri e gli altri sono lì, _esistono_ , perché loro ne hanno bisogno per combattere, eppure, per quanto ciò sia triste e renda malinconica la loro presenza, il legame e il rapporto che hanno con loro è qualcosa di talmente delicato da essere un simbolo forte. Sono come dei simboli ulteriori della loro Famiglia.  
È tutta una questione di equilibri, e più qualcosa è delicato, più diventa importante da proteggere.  
Non sono altro che il simbolo della loro lotta per tenere ancora fra le loro mani tutto ciò che a loro caro e, per quanto lottare sia triste, spesso purtroppo è soltanto nella disperazione che nascono le cose più belle, importanti e incancellabili che porterai con te per sempre.  
Nel bene e nel male, questo ormai loro lo sanno bene.

Sotto il cielo terso e infinito, Tsuna e i suoi amici continuano a disperarsi, Hibird continua a cantare. Non cambierà mai niente finché ci saranno. 

  
  


**FINE**

  
  
  



End file.
